


Brighter Days

by nodogsallowed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Wild (Linked Universe), Gentle Sex, Kissing, Lingerie, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Teasing, Trans Wild (Linked Universe), Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodogsallowed/pseuds/nodogsallowed
Summary: Twilight adores his girlfriend, and he takes it upon himself to give her a well-deserved break from making breakfast.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Twilight/Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Brighter Days

Twilight wakes up to strong rays of sunshine filtering through the window to the left of his bed. As usual, he commences his morning stretches lying down on his back, making soft noises as he tries to rid his body of sleep. Once deemed satisfactory, he rolls over to face the side of the bed he doesn’t occupy, the right edge that’s free from the wall’s corner. Lazily patting the empty mattress with eyes closed and covered, he attempts to find the other source of warmth that should be in his bed — one more distinctly human than the stream of light he’s blocking from his vision with his other forearm. 

Though a bit disappointed when he comes up empty-handed, Twilight knows that the chances of finding Wild at least in bed with him, if not still blissfully asleep, are pretty slim. His lover tends to rise before the sun, if they even get a wink of sleep at all. They’ve been quite the insomniac since the two met, whether that be due to the century long rest they’ve had, or that the images in their mind won’t let them dream peacefully. Having been with the other since they emerged from the Shrine of Resurrection, Twilight can only imagine what must be hidden away since the Calamity was defeated. Twilight, himself, has long put his lasting worries from his own journey to rest; only two years after the victory in Hyrule Field, he knows that Wild needs more time.

Twilight’s still-wandering hands explore the bed further, finding the sheets cold and the blankets pushed away to allow the other to escape without much fuss. It seems Wild has been up for at least an hour, which, again, comes as no surprise; Twilight only wishes that his partner would allow him to comfort them more, or at least wake him up, too, so that they could spend the dawn hours together. A small smile curves on his lips as he thinks of the mornings he catches Wild before they leave, nestled together and breathing slowly while waiting for even the birds to start their day. Some days they would snuggle until they could no longer, both still having the itch for adventure that they satisfied through busy days, and other days… 

Others would be spent wrapped up in a different way, arms and legs weaving together until they lost track of whose was whose. The dilemma would be settled when Wild’s calves were hiked over Twilight’s shoulders, chest to chest and connected in a way that could only happen when the two were alone. The birds had company in their morning songs those days, quiet whispers and moans lost in the air that was still chilled from nights over the Hateno Bay. It was unusual for them to be out of bed by noon after a morning’s romp, slowly making their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they would exchange more kisses over a late breakfast.

Twilight’s thoughts depart with the arrival of the sound of sweet humming from downstairs, his lover having started to murmur along with the soft instrumental music sounding from his Sheikah Slate. It was a recent upgrade, the music player, and both Twilight and Wild could be no happier with it — Wild, due to their affection for the tunes their longtime friend Kass had taught them, and Twilight, because he was blessed with moments such as now, when Wild would sway along to the melody and add their own harmonies as they worked in the kitchen. The sound draws Twilight some motivation to get out of bed, dressed only in the flannel pajama pants he donned during the night. 

Scooting out from the nest of blankets the two had made for themselves, Twilight stands, back arched and arms raised in another morning stretch. He cracks his neck out of habit, loosening any cricks that may have set in during the night; it's something that usually makes Wild shudder and glare at him, but Twilight tends to merely smirk back at their pouting. The hem of Twilight’s pants drag on the ground as he settles back down, and he notices a matching green shirt thrown haphazardly on the floor next to their shared wardrobe. Even though they’re different clothing sizes, with Wild being on the shorter end at five foot, five inches and Twilight measuring four inches taller, Twilight couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes his partner had given him when they found the single matching set at the local clothing shop, the idea being that the two would share. They settled on the larger size, and as a result, the shirt fit more akin to a short nightgown on Wild.

Vaguely wondering what outfit his lover had put together today, Twilight makes his way over to the only window on the upper floor, spreading the curtains in a sweeping motion to let the sun shine fully into the home. The navy fabric was recently embroidered by Wild, who had taken up multiple crafts after they were no longer sentenced to travel the world with a sword and shield. While the house had been in Wild’s possession for three years now, they hadn’t had time to decorate until now, and soon the curtains were sewn with lace and embroidered florals, and the walls were painted and hung with picture frames. The Champion’s signature weapons still held their place downstairs, among the various dried fauna samples and drawings from the local children.

Next on the list was the dresser, which was left cracked open from the last time it was used. Peeking inside was not a matter of choosing his own clothes, but to observe which earrings were missing from their hook today. As soon as Wild had learned of the jeweler in Gerudo Town, they had commissioned two sets of hoops in likeness of their topaz earrings, excitedly explaining along the way that they would designate their daily preferred pronouns by material: ruby for ‘girl days,’ topaz for ‘boy days,’ and amber for those pesky in between days. Wild had struggled with their gender identity since they awoke, even moreso when they learned that they hadn’t seemed to express the same confusion before the Calamity hit. They seem more comfortable with themselves these days, most recently donning their ruby hoops for over a month. Yesterday had been the same, and Twilight wonders for not the first time if there might not be a need for the topaz or amber pairs anymore.

Following the trend of the last weeks, the red earrings were gone, presumably adorning the ears of Twilight’s favorite person. Taking it upon himself to pick up the mess said person had left behind, Twilight closes the cabinet and tosses the castaway shirt into the laundry basket on his way downstairs. He rounds the railing into the open space, letting out a small chuckle at the sight that greets him; his girlfriend is humming, as he already knew, but the movement of her dicing up the morning’s fruit is accompanied by an awkward shuffle that must be her attempt at dancing while ensuring she doesn’t cut a finger off. At the sound, she turns to face him, giving a toothy smile that beams brighter than the sun coming in through the windows and makes her eyes crinkle. 

Twilight hardly has time to fawn over her, as in typical Wild fashion, the hand that she’s raised in greeting is the one that’s holding the knife. He spooks, ready to bound over and intercept, but with the first wave she realizes the weight she’s holding and gingerly sets it down on the cutting board, mouth now curved into a mix between a bashful smile and grimace. If she wasn’t already blushing from being caught in her earlier shimmying, the pink in her cheeks deepens in her embarrassment. Wild raises her hand to ruffle the back of her hair, a quirk that both Links seem to have. 

Twilight can’t help the laugh that comes out along with his words as he bends down to press a kiss to her warm cheek, offering a placating “Good morning, sweetheart.” He quickly takes up the knife in his own hand, sliding between Wild and the counter. He admittedly dices at a much slower pace than Wild was, yielding some comically large pieces. Neither truly minded, as the purpose of such an action wasn’t to do the job; rather, it was to distract Wild before she could become insecure about her faux pas. As much as Twilight wanted to believe he was suave, Wild picks up on his intentions immediately, and while the gesture is sweet, it only serves to lengthen the time until her cheeks return to their normal color. 

“This is how you do it, right?” Twilight says with that lopsided grin of his, teeth sharp and goofiness written all over his face. He turns to look for the other’s reaction, who he discovers is playfully glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. She’s leaning back on her heel, pretending to be disgruntled about the man invading her kitchen. After a beat of staring, she opens out a palm to him, a silent gesture to hand over the knife so she can resume making breakfast.

Twilight takes the opportunity to press another quick kiss onto his lover’s lips, making her practiced frown turn upward just slightly. She avoids making eye contact, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to keep her facade from breaking. “Let me help,” Twilight concedes genuinely with a quirk of a smile, offering her the handle of the knife before allowing her back into her space at the counter. He slides in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck, pressing a kiss into her hairline before resting his head atop of hers. From his position, Twilight can’t see the way she drops her glower, allowing herself to enjoy and silently giggle at the affection she’s receiving like a school girl would.

Remembering to set the blade down this time, she taps Twilight’s arm to get his attention before signing, “If your idea of ‘helping’ is hanging onto me like a bag of rocks, I suppose you’re doing a good job.” The effect is immediate; Twilight gasps markedly, arms tensing up around her like a cage before he lowers his mouth to her ear, darkly whispering a teasing threat.  
“You’re going to pay for that, missy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some tidbits to make this story even sweeter:
> 
> 1\. Wild sleeps on the side of the bed that's not against the wall so that she doesn't disturb Twilight when she gets up.
> 
> 2\. Wild sleeps in the fetal position, while Twilight spreads out and takes up the majority of the bed.
> 
> 3\. The mornings in Hateno Village are usually a bit chilly because of the ocean and other bodies of water being so close.
> 
> 4\. Wild is totally grossed out whenever Twilight cracks his joints. Twi used to pop his fully body every morning, but they had to settle for a compromise.
> 
> 5\. Wild is a no-pants, big-shirt sleeper, and Twilight is the opposite.
> 
> 6\. Wild is hyperaware of her own blushing while Twilight firmly believes that he doesn't blush, even though he blushes the same amount as Wild.
> 
> 7\. Twilight 100% uses 'country' pet names like missy, sugar, sweet thing, etc. without hesitation or embarrassment.
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to comment, whether it just be a little (or long!) "I liked it," constructive criticism, or any ideas you might have for future stories! I haven't written for myself in a long time, so I'd love to hear some feedback <3


End file.
